Precious Gift
by Puja723
Summary: One-shot. Based on the DCnU comics Red Hood and the Outlaws. It's the Christmas season! Roy and Kori have found the perfect Christmas present for Jason. Will Jason approve of the gift? What kind of Christmas present does Jason have for his team mates?


**Precious Gift**

**:D I thought I'd write a Christmas one-shot since one of my online bffs wrote one. It's called "Gift" by Kiyamasho and it's a Batman one-shot! LOL, so I thought I'd write a Red Hood and the Outlaws one-shot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Red Hood and the Outlaws belongs and its charactes to DC Comics **

* * *

><p>Roy Harper was sitting on the couch in a hotel suite in Hong Kong, one of Jason's many hideouts around the world. Jason was out trying to find answers to the tiny snow globe they had found in the All Caste's cave home to the powerful monk. S'aru. It was that time of year around the world. Roy wondered if Oliver would invite him over for the holidays. A small snicker escaped his lips knowing that his mentor would rather spend Christmas with Black Canary instead. Idly surfing the channels with the remote, the former sidekick of Green Arrow seemed relaxed, not having a care in the world. He got distracted when he heard a loud crash coming from the room across the enormous hotel suite causing Roy to jolt up straight.<p>

He groaned annoyingly. '_I'll bet its Suzie Su again_,' He thought to himself. '_That over weight maniac's probably trying to wreck the place after what Jason did to her_.' Readily the red head swiftly grabbed his quiver and bow which was lying next to him.

"How on Earth does one wrap this tiny thing?" A coy feminine voice pondered from the room.

"Kori?" Roy asked as he walked into the room as he put down his weapons. "What are you doing?" He asked the alien Tamaranian goddess in front of him.

"Attempting to wrap Jason's Christmas present," Kori replied to her team mate. "This tiny thing does not wish to be gift wrapped." The alien told him as she struggled with wrapping paper and tape.

Roy quirked an eye brow. "Uh I don't think you're supposed to wrap it like that," Taking a small empty white box which was lying on a Chesnutt dresser, Roy walked over to the struggling alien. "Try this." He said coolly.

Kori took the small box from Roy and placed her present inside the box and quickly closed it. The white box in her gentle hand was squirming about. Delighted that the present did not falter out of the box. The Tamaranian quickly wrapped the present in red and gold Christmas wrapping paper and placed a giant red bow on it.

"I believe the Earth term is Ta-da!" Kori smiled. "Do you think Jason will approve of this present?"

"He better!" Roy snorted. "We almost got killed without his help back at that dingy old cave!"

"I better what?" Jason's voice came from the door. Both Roy and Kori looked at him.

Jason sneered slightly. "I'm gone for a couple of hours and you two are already trying to get into bed."

Roy and Kori flushed at Jason's comment. "I thought you didn't care what we did when we were alone?" Roy asked smugly.

Jason scowled. "I don't." He said abruptly before walking away.

"Jason wait!" Kori flew over to him with the small box in her hands. "It is the holiday of Christ. I have witnessed many times over the years friends and family on Earth giving presents to one another on this most happy day." She held out the wrapped gift towards Jason, as her green eyes twinkled with happiness.

Jason stared at the small box in her alien friend's hands. "For me?" He asked looking at his team mates.

"Just think of it as a 'we owe you' Christmas gift," Roy replied in a snarky tone.

Jason smirked. "That's certainly true," He told his partner in crime. "You'd still be in jail it wasn't for me."

Roy rolled his eyes. "You always have to rub it in don't you?"

"It's easy to when it's you," Jason said smugly.

"Just open your present!" Kori yelled tired of the two men in front of her arguing like little boys.

Carefully Jason unwrapped the present. His blue eyes darted at the tiny white box in his hands. He wasn't expecting much from his team mates as to what kind of present they would give him. He lifted the lid off the box and saw a swirling blue light swaying back and forth inside the box like a row boat. Fragments of memories could be seen inside the swirling light of a young Boy Wonder sick with the flu and Batman staying home with him.

Jason stared at his two partners in crime. His blue eyes were full of mixed emotions. "…You got it back?"

"It wasn't easy," Roy told him. "S'aru's one nasty little monk. There was a lot we had to do in order to get that back."

"You gave up your most precious memory, Roy and I thought you would not feel whole again without it, despite what you told S'aru in the cave." Kori added.

Jason's lips curved into a small smile. "Thanks." He told them.

Roy patted Jason on the back. "Anything for our best buddy!"

Jason's blue eyes twitched. "I'm not your buddy…" He then shoved Roy away him and handed his team mates Christmas presents as well.

Kori's green eyes lit up like a tiny child on Christmas morning. "You did not forget us either, Jason?" She asked quickly unwrapping the present.

Jason smiled as his team mates as they both saw the latest technological walkie talkies the world had to offer. They were small and threatening, just the way Jason liked his equipment.

"Communicators? Kori asked.

Jason shrugged. "You guys are my team mates aren't you? I have to make sure you'll be ok out there without me around." He then looked at Roy. "Now you don't have to cling to me every five minutes."

Kori gratefully accepted the gift and threw her arms around Jason into a hug while Roy fiddled around with his new toy.

"Enough of this gooey show of emotion," Jason told them. "Let's head out and show the world what the outlaws are made of."

* * *

><p><strong>:D What did you guys think? D: I hope everyone was in character considering all the crap that's been going on with the DCnU. Again feel free to review and Merry Christmas :) <strong>


End file.
